A Friendly Valentine
by Haluwasa2
Summary: On the morning of a sour mood, Dinobot gets a friendly gesture from Rattrap. NOT SLASH! One-shot


**A Friendly Valentine**

Traipsing out of his room and into the hallway, Dinobot only knew a few things at the moment. One, he was in a sour mood. Two, he was tired. Three, he had nothing to displace anger on because he had morning monitor duty instead of patrol duty today. Therefore, the vermin (who also had monitor duty that morning) might as well as already consider himself scrapped.

The Saurian sat down at his designated seat for the morning and lazily lifted his hand in acknowledgement of the rodent. Rattrap replied with a similar gesture. As Dinobot's optics finally began to adjust to being awake again, he saw a small pink rectangle mounted on the keys of the monitor's keyboard.

He picked it up and to his surprise; it was a folded piece of paper with writing on the inside. Opening the card, the message inside read:

'_Dear Chopperface,_

_Because ya deserve more respect than what I give ya. Even for a Pred. Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Rattrap_'

"Vermin," said Dinobot, confused. "What is this?"

"A Valentine, Choppa'face," said Rattrap.

"What's a Valentine?" asked Dinobot, curiously. What power could this Valentine have that would have even the smelly Vermin say that the saurian deserved more respect than the disease ridden rat gave him.

"Ain't ya ever heard of a Valentine before?" exclaimed Rattrap. Dinobot shook his head in a '_No._' movement. The rodent sighed. "Of course, ya descended from the Decepticons, they didn't practice Earth customs."

"So this…Valentine is an Earth custom?" asked Dinobot.

"Pretty much, Scalebelly," said Rattrap. "On February 14, Earthlings give 'em to people they like, people they care for, and love. Love is the main point of the entire Valentine's Day holiday, but my great aunt Arcee, she was always tellin' me not just to give 'em to my friends and family, but ta people who deserve to smile a bit and I may not always respect. People who deserve to be treated better. Not that ya really do, ya Pred."

"Then why did you give one to me?" asked Dinobot.

"I guess because ya probably do deserve it," Rattrap confessed, "And anyways, ya a lot more enjoyable when you're happy, Dino-breath."

"I'm sure it pains you to say that, Vermin," Dinobot remarked with a smirk.

"Eh, not as much as I thought it would," the rat replied. Dinobot looked over the simple pink rectangle. It was nothing special. And, of course, the vermin's handwriting was all but atrocious. But yet, the little rectangle, the Valentine, lifted him a bit. A small smile escaped the corners of warrior's lip and then was swallowed up again as he spoke.

"It is a shame," said Dinobot, "That you've given this to me and I cannot give you anything back."

"That's the point, Bronto-brains." Rattrap rolled his optics. "Ya not supposed to expect anything in return. Ya just supposed ta be grateful. Which by that quick smile-ya, Choppa'face, I saw it- ya were. My job is done."

"For such a crude little rodent, you do have a good spark…when you want to have one," said Dinobot.

"Eh," remarked Rattrap, "Don't expect it so often."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Who knows maybe ya can pay me back."

"How is that, Vermin?" Dinobot raised an optic ridge.

"Maybe ya can help me set up the mistletoe at Christmas next year." Dinobot furrowed his optic ridges and leaned back away from the rodent. He pondered whether to reply or not. Finally, he did.

"What does that mean?"

Realizing that he had forgotten that Predacons didn't celebrate human holidays or traditions, Rattrap waved his hand at Dinobot in defeat of his fruitless jest. "Never mind, Choppa'face, it's nothin' ta worry about." Dinobot took this answer not wanting to know what mistletoe and Christmas meant if Rattrap gave up that easily.

/_Rattrap,_/ said Optimus over the radio, /_The security camera is glitching in Hallway B , Rhinox is out on patrol, can you fix it?_/

/_Sure, Boss Monkey,_/ the rat replied. /_Be right there._/ He turned to Dinobot. "See ya, ya stinking Pred."

"Later then, you pestilence ridden vermin," replied Dinobot. As the vermin went out of earshot, the warrior smiled and whispered, "And thank-you, my friend. I believe I shall keep this."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Well that was fun to write. I just had to do it with Dinobot and Rattrap because they are like best friends who hate each other. I wanted to do a friendship piece and who better to pick than them! Aw! Anyways, I own nothing except for the plot. Peace!


End file.
